<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chiliad by atorturedsoulslament</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029660">Chiliad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament'>atorturedsoulslament</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'll add them if I think of them, M/M, Rimming, This should probably have some other tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will liked having Hannibal in his space. He’d liked shopping with him, making meals, sitting on the couch and reading. And he’d never had so much sex in such a short period of time. His face warmed at the thought and he pressed his lips to his mate’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chiliad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although you probably gathered from the summary, I switched POVs for this one and wrote from Will's perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shopping with Hannibal was an experience.  He was clearly out of place at the Giant food store, and Will suppressed a smile.  There was something about seeing Hannibal out of his element that made him incredibly desirable.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was because they were mated.  Will wondered if he would have felt the same way if he hadn’t presented and Hannibal hadn’t bitten. He wasn’t sure.  They’d been friends before, or at least friendly.  And now they were shopping together, Hannibal’s hand warm on the small of his back, his mouth just slightly closer to Will’s cheek than necessary as he asked Will’s opinion on the meats or vegetables.  </p>
<p>Will deferred to Hannibal, trying to ignore the flush that ran through his body with each question.  He wanted to crawl into his mate, and he fought not to curve himself into Hannibal’s side, clutching at him and not allowing him to leave.  </p>
<p>Hannibal’s food choices weren’t lost on Will: salmon, kale, broccoli, eggs, bell peppers, cheese, ground turkey.  Omega 3s, folic acid, calcium, vitamin D, lean protein.  Mostly content to let Hannibal choose, Will eventually grabbed ground beef and ribeyes, adding them to the cart.  Hannibal eyed them, putting the ground beef back to select a more expensive (and leaner) version, as Will watched him with an amused expression.  </p>
<p>“I thought we could have burgers,” Will said innocently. </p>
<p>“Would you like that?” Hannibal asked.  His voice was oddly soft as he searched Will’s face, and Will felt a familiar tightness in his chest as he looked down at his shoes.  He felt Hannibal tuck a hair behind his ear, running fingers down his jaw.  His entire body felt warmer from the touch.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” he said, his voice quiet.  He was unable to meet Hannibal’s eyes and behaving more submissively than he would have liked.  He’d held his own in their conversation earlier, but all he wanted in that moment was for his Alpha to take charge and take care of him.  He bit his lip and breathed deeply, unintentionally inhaling Hannibal’s scent as he did.  He didn’t have Hannibal’s nose, but Hannibal always smelled good; earthy and faintly of citrus.  He was delicious, Will thought, licking his lips.  </p>
<p>When he finally did look up the expression on Hannibal’s face was the same oddly knowing look Will had seen several times in the last day and a half.  </p>
<p>“Why do you look at me like that?” Will asked, before he could stop himself.  </p>
<p>“How do I look at you?” Hannibal asked.</p>
<p>“Always answering a question with a question, Doctor Lecter,”  Will said.  He decided not to elaborate.  If Hannibal really didn’t understand the question he could figure it out.  </p>
<p>They walked the aisles in silence for a time, Hannibal grabbing some rice and lentils.  Finally, Hannibal said, “I look at you because you’re captivating.”  </p>
<p>Will felt himself flushing.  “Right,” he said, sarcastically, “I’m sure the desire to remove dog hair from my jacket is utterly captivating to you.”  </p>
<p>“Everything you do is utterly captivating to me, Will,” Hannibal said.  The gravel in his voice shot straight down Will’s spine, and his eyelids fluttered against his cheeks as his skin colored darker.  He licked his lips and looked to the floor. Submissive.  Inviting.  He knew what he was doing and was irritated by it, but couldn’t seem to stop himself.  Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair and pulled gently.  Then he leaned forward.  </p>
<p>Hannibal was about to kiss him, in front of the rice and beans in a Giant food store.  </p>
<p>Will allowed himself to be kissed and returned it, greedy, uncaring who might see.  Why had he been concerned about telling his coworkers? </p>
<p>“Let’s go home,” Hannibal said, pulling away.  “I’ll make you lunch.”</p>
<p>They’d had a few dinners together before, but Will could definitely get used to eating Hannibal’s cooking on a consistent basis.  He could get used to shopping with Hannibal and being kissed with heat in the middle of the grocery store.  He’d thought of himself as solitary and private, but he could get used to - well, all of it. </p>
<p>There was a small, niggling part of him that said there was something he wasn’t seeing, but he felt better than he had in months.  He ignored it.    </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>All good things must come to an end, Will supposed. He woke up to his phone ringing at 6 o’clock in the morning; the caller ID reading Jack Crawford.  It had only been 4 days. Jack was rather optimistic.  </p>
<p>He could simply not answer.  As if echoing his thoughts, Hannibal said, sleepily, “don’t answer.”  </p>
<p>“He’ll call you next,” Will said, shifting so that his lips were nearly on Hannibal’s.  </p>
<p>“I won’t answer,” Hannibal said, hand running down Will’s side to rest on his hip.  </p>
<p>Will smiled.  “He’ll keep calling until one of us does.”  He chuckled as his phone stopped ringing and Hannibal’s began to buzz. </p>
<p>“Told you,” Will said, laughing in spite of his irritation.  He nuzzled into Hannibal. Will had never been one to cuddle, preferring to have space on the bed to himself, but he’d been moving closer and closer to Hannibal each night they spent together.  The urge to be next to his mate was strong.   </p>
<p>It was also something Will found he didn’t care to fight.  He liked having Hannibal in his space.  He’d liked shopping with him, making meals, sitting on the couch and reading.  And he’d never had so much sex in such a short period of time.  His face warmed at the thought and he pressed his lips to his mate’s. Hannibal sucked greedily at Will’s tongue and grabbed his ass, pressing their hips flush together.  </p>
<p>There wasn’t any sense bothering with layers between them - Will flushed again at the thought - and his response to the skin to skin contact was nearly immediate.  Hannibal’s lips moved from Will’s lips to his neck, lingering over the nearly faded bruise.  Instead of sucking Hannibal pressed his lips against it, not quite a kiss.  </p>
<p>Hannibal moved down Will’s neck to his chest, sucking gently at his nipples and nipping at the them lightly.  Will felt the moan build in his chest; his nipples were already sensitive from Hannibal’s attention last night.  He could feel Hannibal’s smile at the low, keening sound that left him unbidden.  </p>
<p>Hannibal’s nose had just nestled between his legs when his phone buzzed again.  He ignored it.  Hannibal’s phone buzzed immediately after.  Sighing, Hannibal picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID before turning it off.  </p>
<p>“He’s persistent, I’ll give him that,” Hannibal said, before returning to his previous position.  </p>
<p>Will groaned.  “One of us should answer or he might show up here.”</p>
<p>“Does he do that often?” Hannibal asked before sucking Will’s balls into his mouth.  Will moaned. </p>
<p>“If I don’t answer,” Will said, voice pitching slightly as Hannibal’s nose trailed up his cock.  </p>
<p>His phone buzzed again.  “Fuck,” Will said, as Hannibal’s tongue moved up his shaft and swirled around the swollen head. Hannibal pulled away and chuckled, the vibration of it close enough that Will’s cock twitched with the sensation.  </p>
<p>“You should get that,” he said.</p>
<p>Will picked up the phone.  “What do you want, Jack?” </p>
<p>Jack spoke urgently.  But then he always spoke urgently when it came to needing Will’s help.  </p>
<p>“I know it’s only been a few days, Will, but I’m wondering if you’re recovered and able to come to a crime scene.   I tried calling Dr. Lecter but his phone’s off.”  </p>
<p>Will sighed and looked at Hannibal.  His maroon eyes were amused. He gripped Will’s cock firmly and Will inhaled sharply.  Hannibal moved his hand excruciatingly slowly, locking eyes with Will, who had very nearly forgotten he’d answered the phone until he heard Jack’s voice come through the line again.  </p>
<p>“Will?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Ha - Dr Lecter probably has patients,” Will said.  Which would have been true, had Hannibal not rescheduled them.   Between his legs, Hannibal grinned wickedly and placed his mouth over the head of Will’s cock.  </p>
<p>Will shoved his wrist in his mouth to stifle a groan, holding the phone away from him and mouthing 'what are you doing?’ to Hannibal. </p>
<p>Hannibal looked at him innocently before gliding his lips slowly down until his nose was once again in Will’s public hair.  Will breathed deeply against the pleasure coiling in his stomach.  He looked at his phone again.  </p>
<p>“Text me the location and I’ll be there,” Will said quickly, stifling another moan as Hannibal’s mouth began to move languidly, teeth grazing over him gently.  </p>
<p>“We’re in Bowling Green.  How quickly can you leave?” Jack pushed.  </p>
<p>Hannibal held up a finger.  “It’ll take me an hour to even get ready, Jack,” Will choked out.  “You woke me up.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ok?” Jack asked.  </p>
<p>“Fine,” Will said quickly, “see you soon.”  He ended the call without waiting for a response, his head falling back on the pillow and a loud moan escaping him as Hannibal began to move in earnest.  </p>
<p>“You think you’re funny, don’t you.” Will said, panting and clenching his fist into the covers.    </p>
<p>“I think I’m pleasing my mate,” Hannibal said.</p>
<p>“While my boss is on the phone?” Will could already feel his impending orgasm, the tingling in his thighs and balls, the involuntary clenching of stomach muscles, and he concentrated on breathing slowly, feeling but not losing himself in the sensations.</p>
<p>“Your boss should have waited at least a week before calling you,” Hannibal said evenly, but Will could sense the irritation behind it.  He felt an instinctive urge to soothe his Alpha, but was having trouble concentrating on Hannibal’s words.  He was speaking into Will’s cock, the vibration of his voice creating a pleasant buzzing sensation.  Will felt himself purr in response, the humming taking over his body as his pleasure began to crest.  He was torn between twin desires to kiss and strangle Hannibal’s smug face as he grabbed Will’s cock and jerked it roughly, and Will was coming across his chest and stomach.  </p>
<p>He barely had time to register his release before Hannibal had moved further down, licking and tasting his slick.  He hadn’t let go of Will’s cock, keeping it in a strong grip even as it softened.  Hannibal’s tongue caused him to twitch and moan, his over-sensitive cock caught in a vice grip until Hannibal finally released it.  </p>
<p>Then Hannibal began breaching him with more than his tongue, fingers pressing into him and sending sparks down his spine.  All the while Hannibal kept licking and tasting, humming with enjoyment, and Will purred more loudly, helpless to stop himself.   He moaned with pleasure.  </p>
<p>“Take me, Alpha,” he cried, pressing into Hannibal’s fingers and tongue.  “Give me your knot.”  </p>
<p>Hannibal clucked his tongue.  “We don’t have time, love,” he said, gently, before his voice lowered.  “But I will have you again.”  </p>
<p>As he began to press in, Will reveled in the pleasure of the stretch and the feeling of fullness.  Hannibal’s thrusts were shallower than normal and Will cried for more, begging for Hannibal to relinquish his maddening self control.  Finally Hannibal relented and thrust deep, his knot swelling, and Will felt the nearly unbearable, wonderful ache and fullness of it as his body stretched in accommodation.  He wasn’t fully hard but he came again, the feeling equal parts pain and pleasure, crying Hannibal’s name.  </p>
<p>He had been sore before they started - before he begged for Hannibal’s knot - and he had the fleeting thought that it was going to hurt to walk around Jack’s crime scene.  He didn’t care.</p>
<p>Hannibal hugged him tightly and pressed their lips together, tongues reacquainting themselves, languid and sweet.  Will rested his forehead against Hannibal’s shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift while they remained locked together.  Hannibal had been right - they didn’t have time.  Jack was not going to be happy.</p>
<p>Jack could also get over it.  A dead body wasn’t going anywhere.  </p>
<p>Eventually, Hannibal’s knot began to subside and Will felt the great gaping hole within him as Hannibal pulled out.  He whined involuntarily, and Hannibal placed a kiss to his hip.  </p>
<p>“Take a shower and get ready,” Hannibal said, “I’ll let the dogs out and make breakfast for you.”  It was clear he would have preferred Will not go, but wasn’t going to press the issue.  At least, not now.  </p>
<p>Will turned the shower up as hot as he could, trying to relax his sore muscles.  He’d been showering with Hannibal since the first morning, and felt surprisingly lonely standing under the stream of water by himself.  </p>
<p>He used the body wash Hannibal had purchased, as well as the shampoo and conditioner, smiling to himself as his did so.  He’d never pampered himself with fancy toiletries - soap got the job done - but he had to admit he’d been enjoying the softer feel of his hair, and the piney, citrusy scent the body wash left on his skin.  It reminded him of Hannibal.  He inhaled deeply before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower.  </p>
<p>His pants were snug in a way they hadn’t been before. Not uncomfortable - at least, not yet, but they didn’t hang as low around his waist.  It had to be Hannibal’s cooking; a few days of eating three square meals and he was putting on weight.  It was far too soon for any other explanation, although, assuming Hannibal was right, tight clothing was certainly in his future.  He wasn’t sure whether to smile or to frown at that thought, having long ago given up the possibility of having a child.</p>
<p>He wondered what had induced his heat.  He’d had particularly bad - and yet oddly erotic - dreams the night before, but surely that wasn’t an explanation.  He’d only had one other heat, and thinking back on it he wasn’t certain what had caused that one either.  He’d been in his early 20s and thought he was in love with a beta woman who didn’t share his feelings.  The heat had been abnormally long, lasting a full 10 days.  It had also been excruciatingly painful.  The experience left Will grateful for his abnormality, even if it made certain things . . . unlikely.  </p>
<p>He’d never seriously considered finding a mate after that.  And now there was Hannibal and the possibility for family.  They had Abigail, of course, but a biological child was something that pleased him in a way he couldn’t quite explain.  He splayed his hand over his stomach, though there was nothing there to feel.  Yet.  </p>
<p>As he moved back into the kitchen, Hannibal greeted him with a wide smile that nonetheless held a sliver of trepidation.  Will cocked his head.  </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I checked my voicemail while you were in the shower,” Hannibal said.  “And I spoke with Jack.  He wants me at the crime scene as well.”</p>
<p>Will smiled.  “So we’ll be there together.”</p>
<p>The edges of Hannibal’s lips quirked in a smile. “Yes.  Though I’m afraid I’ve been asked to keep an eye on you.”</p>
<p>Will laughed.  He hadn’t laughed so freely in a long time, allowing the amusement to move through him.  “I think you’ve been doing an excellent job of that, Dr. Lecter,” he said.  “I see no reason for you to stop.”</p>
<p>Hannibal showered as Will ate.  Once ready, they left Will’s house together, Hannibal raising his eyebrows as Will headed for the Bentley rather than his Volvo.  Will shrugged.  He didn’t want to drive alone.  </p>
<p>“I don’t owe them any explanations for my personal life,” he said.  “And I like your heated seats.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this because I was possessed with this urge to write kidfic and now I honestly don't know where this is going.  But as long as I have thoughts in my head about what happens next I suppose it can continue and I'll figure it out as I go!  </p>
<p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>